


Cycle of Regret

by xxxajun



Series: Imposter Dream [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Dream has trauma too, Dream is kinda depressed, Gen, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has some untalked about trauma, Ranboo is a little too wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxajun/pseuds/xxxajun
Summary: Two weeks after his return to his post-apocalyptic land, Dream finds himself at the center of all the land’s conflicts: the L’manberg Crater. Armed with only his axe, mask, and regrets he goes there to get a breath of fresh hair only to find himself talking with an awkwardly tall fellow by the name of Ranboo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Imposter Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Cycle of Regret

Life was funny wasn’t it? A year ago he was laughing along with his friends, building what would be later called the Community House. He had joked, pranked, and parented all the five residents of his then young land. Dream was young at that time, so naive and so innocent that he had left his land in charge with someone else. 

Looking back at it now, all Dream wanted to do was laugh bitterly at the memory of him giving George co-admin, crafting him a shiny new admin belt before boarding his boat and sailing away. 

So now he gazed at the crater that was L’manberg, he hadn’t known it was built until George had mentioned it was made by a Wilbur Soot, someone invited into the server and approved by the fake Dream by Tommy, (who Dream also didn’t know). It was blown up by fake Dream and two other people, he had vaguely heard of in his travels. 

It felt eerily to be sat in a crater where once stood a prosperous country. With the help of the slightly damaged trees and land outline surrounding the crater, he could remember the land before it was destroyed. It was full of trees, and Dream had planned to make it a quick docking station as it followed the lake all the way into the sea. He had even gone through that part of the lake when first sailing off. 

Dream looked down at his dangling feet, it was pitch black outside as he had left George’s and Sapnap’s base for some fresh air. He was warned very sternly by the two to be careful not to be spotted by any other people, they didn’t want to panic anyone as his return hadn’t been broadcasted just yet to everyone. 

His thoughts ran far and wide inside his head, thoughts from his year long journey to the dozens of wars that have littered his once beautiful land. 

Though a small footsteps brought him out of his head, snapping him back to reality. A hand came towards his axe, getting his hand to the handle and raising it to strike. Cold, distant smile mask met red and green eyes, he hesitated. 

The creature was staring him with a wide mouth, it seemed almost enderman like with it’s jarring height and purple particles sporadically moving around him but it’s skin was split between pitch black and pale white, it’s hair was also the same, and the eyes were of no enderman. 

He felt himself take a step back from the creature, the fear building up in his chest as the creature let out gurgles of it’s gaping mouth. 

No words found itself in his mouth, he was stricken by fear. 

“D-Dream, I-” The creature choked out, “You’re supposed to be in prison, how did you-- how did you get out?” Dream didn’t say anything, his axe still in a defense position, his body tense with fear and hesitancy. 

“Who are you?” He said after managing to get over his initial fear and shock. 

The creature stared at him with confused eyes, “What-- I mean we never really talk properly, but you were the one that invited me here in the first place.” Dream put his axe down, a slight understanding in his mind. 

“I’m not your Dream,” He blurted out, “I, uh, I’m the real one, I mean. I’ve been gone on an unexpected long term trip and I just came back to this mess of a server. No offense but I’ve never met you before in my life, I hardly know half the people in my land right now.” Dream rambled nervously, a hand nervously fiddling skillfully with his axe. 

The creature seemed to be thinking as it was staring at him with a puzzled expression. “Oh, that doesn’t really make sense but if it means you’re not the jerk who’s hurt my friends then it’s fine.” Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“The imposter never hurt you? George said that he hurt everyone on the land, and you’re included in that ‘everyone’.” He crossed his arms, looking up at the creature who turned away from him. 

“I, uh, it’s probably nothing you need to worry about. I’ve never talked to him in person before, I was planning to, to uh--” The creature stumbled over his words nervously, as he looked down at his shoes, smudged with dirt and dust. Dream sighs, a hand coming towards the straps of his mask, the creature’s eyes widened. “Wait you don’t need to--” 

“It’s fine, I should be getting rid of this mask anyway. Brings bad memories back.” He chuckled bitterly, holding the front lazily in his hand before turning towards the crater and chucking it towards the epicenter. 

The creature’s eyes were wide as he stared at his bare face, Dream lazily trudged back towards his spot letting his feet dangle off the edge. An outpour of emotions came flooding into his system as he watched the mask hit the crater floor and split into two pieces. 

“You know, a witch at my old village made that mask, it was a gift for buying my first land.” He watched the half smile of his mask slowly be consumed by the rocks and dirt. “I decided to use it to protect my family, and now it’s a symbol of chaos and fear.” 

He heard the quiet shuffling of feet and then the creature sat next to him, his long limbs dangling farther than his own. “Before I left for my trip, the Community House had just been built, the cement between the bricks was still drying and I could barely see the outline of the land with all the trees still on it. I was a little too naive to just leave my land so young,” Dream chuckled, his eyes following a small bee barely surviving with one of its wings torn. 

“That trip was supposed to be a small one, then something unexpected happened, and then the unbelievable happened. That’s when it turned into a long term trip, I trusted George and I still do to run my land so I wasn’t worried.” The bee stumbled onto the ground right next to a wither rose, “But then I came back to this; it was all my fault, mhm, even if people say it isn’t, I should’ve realized that a land without it’s original admin is chaos.” The bee buzzed on the ground before the wither rose’s effects took the bee’s final breath.

“The land was beautiful before it got blown up,” The creature grimly spoke, “Ghostbur worked hard to make the land nice after it got blown up originally.” Dream recalled how George briefly mentioned how the L’manberg president Wilbur Soot died. “I think you just came back at the wrong time, it’s only been a few weeks since the whole incident, people just barely started healing. This crater is still fresh, people’s trauma’s are still fresh.” A moment of silence, “But it’s happened before, it’s happened after the original L’manberg got blown up, there was a moment where nothing happened and then it bounced back into something so beautiful. I think if you gave a little more time, it can all bounce back.” 

Dream smiled slightly, glancing up at the creature, “Those are some wise words...Mr…” The creature's eyes widened. 

“It’s Ranboo, I’m an enderman hybrid.” Ranboo explained quickly, “I came from the End, but I don’t remember much of it, memory problems.” Dream hummed, laying back on the ground, rocks poking his spine but his attention on the clear skies. 

“Hello to you Ranboo, my name’s Dream.” 

The two stayed like that for the next few hours until Sapnap found them stargazing together in the same position. Sometimes life gave people small moments of breath before thrusting back into the cycle of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration after seeing Ranboo's latest lore stream. I already have some theories/headcanons on what the ending means for the future of Ranboo's characters, excited to start writing then. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this has not been proofread, so any grammar mistakes or plot holes please make me aware of them, please and thank you!


End file.
